conversation of the tired ones
by stellaruuuin
Summary: ― NCT. Kafe menjadi saksi bisu konversasi orang terluka. [closefriend!dotae][implied!yutae]


"Kau tidak baik-baik saja,"

Taeyong tersenyum, menyunggingkan kurva manis yang kontras dengan luka lebam di pipi kanan. Reaksi wajar seharusnya adalah meringis, karena kemungkinan besar ada tensi besar dan menyebabkan senyum itu menghasilkan rasa mengilukan.

Namun, Taeyong tidak, "Apa?"

Doyoung meletakkan cangkir kopinya perlahan, berusaha tidak membantingnya karena menahan amarah. Lihat saja pelupuk matanya yang menajam, kerut sedikit.

"Aku bilang, _kau tidak baik-baik saja_ ,"

"Kau tidak bisa memvonis kondisiku begitu saja," Sorot Taeyong jatuh ke meja mebel kafe yang kokoh ―tidak seperti dirinya yang rapuh, "sebab kenyataannya, aku baik-baik saja,"

Buku-buku jari Doyoung memutih, mengepal erat detik itu.

* * *

"Dia itu pandai bermain sepak bola," ucap Doyoung dingin, "bukannya menyepak orang lain,"

Sindiran Doyoung membuat Taeyong menghela napas ringan, sangat ringan sampai mungkin sewaktu-waktu napas itu dapat hilang dalam beberapa sekon saja.

 _Doyoung tidak akan membiarkan napas Taeyong berhenti untuk orang seperti Yuta._

"Mungkin itu hobi barunya,"

Candaan Taeyong sangat gelap. Buruk. Hitam dan negatif. Di sisi lain, pemuda berambut merah jambu itu mengatakannya dengan mudah dan santai, membuat Doyoung menggeram pelan.

"Kau bisa mati. Kau tahu itu."

Kim Dongyoung bukan tipikal orang yang berbasa-basi dan mengucap preambul. Langsung saja ia berucap tanpa saringan, lagipula tak salah?

Katakanlah, Taeyong menerima kekerasan yang Yuta beri padanya. Kemudian anak itu menerima saja secara psikis ―namun fisiknya? Taeyong bukanlah atlet atau apa, bahkan atlet saja bisa mati bila dicekik setiap hari.

Apalagi seorang Lee Taeyong, mahasiswa yang merupakan warga biasa, dicekik dan dipukuli setiap bertemu yang dikata, 'orang tercinta' itu?

"Kalau itu berarti mati dalam pelukan Yuta ... aku tidak apa-apa―"'

"Kau tidak berpikir dengan jernih, diamlah."

Kerap kali Doyoung memotong ucapannya, Taeyong memang bungkap dan menutup mulut. Tatapan Doyoung yang mengintimidasi ―sayang sekali, Taeyong tak cukup tangguh untuk melawannya.

Apa yang dilawan, omong-omong?

Orang bodoh juga sebenarnya tahu apa yang keluar dari mulut Doyoung adalah fakta.

(Orang bodoh itu adalah Taeyong.)

* * *

Doyoung mengusak rambutnya kesal, sedikit saja menyesal karena Taeyong justru terpaku karena cetusannya tadi. Sudahlah, Doyoung yakin Yuta menyuruhnya diam setiap jam sekali setiap Taeyong berteriak karena dipukuli.

"Jangan kira aku tak melihat luka baret besar di bawah jaketmu,"

Doyoung menarik lengan Taeyong pelan.

"Kau hutang penjelasan, lagi."

Taeyong memegang tangan Doyoung pelan, dan yang lebih muda dapat merasakan betapa dingin dan ringkihnya jemari itu.

"Yuta membawa pedang," Taeyong tersenyum lagi, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "katanya, untuk melindungiku,"

"Omong kosong!"

Doyoung menghempaskan lengan Taeyong, sementara yang lebih tua hanya pasrah akan emosi yang meluap dari adik tingkatnya.

"Cara perlindungan macam apa yang beridekan memotong lengan seseorang? Justru _kau_ yang harus dilindungi dari si Nakamoto bajingan itu."

* * *

Hening melanda. Angin melindur. Lonceng kafe berdenting. Derap kaki pelayan terdengar. Penebar gosip bercanda. Suara pintu terbuka terdengar nyaring. Detak jantung terasa berlari, dikejar tayang.

Taeyong menutup mata, tak lupa menutup hati.

(Tak cukup kuat menutup luka.)

Doyoung menyorot miris, pilu, lelah, penuh atensi.

(Mencoba untuk menarik Taeyong dari hal tolol bernama 'kasih'.)

Suasana terasa berat. Penuh tekanan, tensi, luka fisik maupun hati.

* * *

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kau tahu Yuta bisa saja, tak segan-segan ―kau tahu banyak hal bisa terjadi,"

Taeyong mengulurkan tangan, mendongak kepada adik tingkatnya yang lebih tinggi, mengusak rambut perlahan.

"Setiap luka yang ia berikan, adalah ucapan cinta,"

Doyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak terisak. Sebenarnya Taeyong juga menangis.

(Di dalam sukma.)

* * *

 **bye.**

 **ps : dy = 182, ty = 174. (sori, kmrn slh tulis.)**


End file.
